Facing Reality
by Jamalyn
Summary: Kensuke--in a manner of speaking. Ultra short snippet no. 1-Daisuke is having a difficult time accepting what Ken can give him. Ultra short snippet no. 2--Ken is having his own troubles accepting the position Daisuke has in HIS life.
1. Facing Reality

Author's note: A short, very short story. I've just been away from Kensuke for too long and so when the snippet popped into my head I could not help myself. This is it folks. I can only hope that rather than annoy, my sliver of plot might inspire. :) Arrogance, thy name is Jamalyn. (Though, perhaps, it is even more arrogant to say that!)

**                                                                                  Facing Reality**

"Miyako asked if we were having an affair."

"What did you say?" I curse the subtle hitch in my question. Why do I have to even care?

"Of course." His smile is too easy, too carefree, accompanied by none of the regret the wicked part of me wants to see, needs to see as proof that he could really love me. I smile at him before turning my attention back to the game where he has made short work of my distraction, stealing nearly 50 hit points.

"Is anything the matter? You seem different tonight." Three kicks into my comeback and he interrupts the precarious silence with such a pointless question.

"Am I?" I must remember to smile. After all, he's done nothing to hurt me tonight. But I can't help the frown as my character's death music plays. There are times when I think he does this on purpose. "Want a drink?" I offer as I stand up from the couch and make my way toward the apartment's tiny kitchen.

He waits until I'm almost out of the room before asking. "Daisuke?" 

"What?" I don't know why he looks so shocked I heard. I would hear him anywhere.

"Nothing." The multicolored buttons of the controller are now the most interesting things in the world.

I know. 

[jamalynrascher@yahoo.com]


	2. Admendments

Author's Note:  Hmmmm, I don't know what to say about my sudden attack of the mini-plot bunnies except that I hope they've fed well and can now go back into hibernation.  I haven't the time for them (or the ability to write through them with enough speed—take your pick).  Anyway, this isn't related to story-number-one in any way, shape or form.  I just can't justify taking up any more of ff.net with these so I'm chaptering them together like a collection of exactly what they are—ultra short shorts.  :p

**                                                                                                                Amendments**

_"For the times, they are a-changin'."  ~Bob Dylan_  
  


I roll into a sitting position and look down on where he's placed my old futon, just far enough to keep me from inadvertently tripping over his soundly sleeping form but no further.

It scares me some times how much I can hate the person I love more than anything else.

The fact that he can enter into my home, my room, my _space_ with out so much as a by your will and just exist was proof that he had changed the very fabric of who I was.  

And I hated him for it.   It wasn't right that Daisuke had been given the ability twist fate to better suit himself, the world or me.  Or not.

I nudge him with my toes as I stand from the worn couch, wincing as my joints struggle to realign themselves properly.  I needed to get off of my ass and buy an actual bed like Daisuke had suggested, but this room is so small and there would be no place left for the futon, much less for Daisuke after he jimmied my front window late some night if such were ever to happen.

You see, Daisuke can create a new world order with ease.  It's the maintenance that eludes him.  That's where I come into this equation.  Not that my track record's so wonderful.  

I toe him again, not satisfied this morning with a mere grunt or groan.  He mumbles something indistinguishable before rolling onto his side and pulling the thick padded comforter closer to his face.  I sigh before leaving to find my breakfast.

Even former Kaisers must learn to accept defeat.  Now if only I could figure out how.

[jamalynrascher@yahoo.com]


End file.
